Mutiny
Overview A member of command staff is motivated to mutiny against NT and Command, amid a morally turbulent set of orders from higher up. At the start of the game, there will be a head Mutineer, one of the Command staff, and the Head Loyalist, the Captain. The Head Mutineer will be incited to rebel against NT, after learning that a controversial set of orders, Directive X, sent by NT will be undertaken by the Captain. The Head Loyalist and Head Mutineer will each start recruiting crew, who themselves choose whether to stay loyal to NT or rebel. The Loyalists will fight to complete the orders delivered by NT and activate the Emergency Authentication Device, while the Mutineers will do everything possible to prevent the activation of the Emergency Authentication Device and stop Directive X's implementation . ERT is unavailable during this round, due to it being tied down elsewhere, and the escape shuttle will take 20 minutes to reach the station, due to political instability caused by the Directive. Loyalists Head Loyalist So you're the Captain of the station, and you just received Directive X, a highly controversial order that you must complete. You are also tasked with activating the Emergency Authentication Device, located in the vault, to tell Centcomm that you completed your task. You notice you spawn with a Emergency Authentication Key. But you need two! The second key is with the Head Mutineer. Only when both keys are simultaneously activated, is the Emergency Authentication Device activated, completing one of your objectives. Note: If one of the keys is in space, without a person carrying it, for over 10 seconds, it is permanently toggled, meaning that only one more key is required. This means that if a Head Mutineer lobs the key in space to keep it safe, he actually helped you. You must rally the station to join you, and not the mutiny, to fulfill your demanded objective. Keep in mind that one of your loyalists can become a mutineer at any time if he/she is disgruntled with your ways. Loyalists can identify themselves with a small HUD above their head, but cannot identify mutineers or non-affiliated people without asking them. Loyalists Whether you are loyal to NT, believe in the orders they sent the Captain, have a secret crush on the Captain, or are looking for a raise, you chose to help NT fulfill it's less than orthodox goals. Convince the non-affiliated people or mutineers to join your side, and strive to complete the objectives while protecting your Captain! You cannot know who the other loyalist are; only the Head Loyalist can. The Head Mutineer hid the second key! What do I do? Worry not! If the Head Mutineer plopped the key in space, it will activate itself automatically, announcing the fact over comms. If not, and he hid it on board, there is a way you can find it, if torture and interrogation failed. Exclusively for this round, a special pinpointer can be ordered in Cargo. You can calibrate it to point toward the Captain's Emergency Auth Key or the Head Mutineer's. This way, you and your Loyalist friends can hunt down the second key to activate the Authentication Device, fulfilling a requirement of victory! Mutineers Head Mutineer You are a head of staff who got word of highly classified orders that you find morally unacceptable! You decided to do something about it, and start rallying the crew behind you, convincing them that the loyalist side is the evil side, while the loyalists themselves will be trying to do the same to you! Be the Ghandi the station needs and organize peaceful sit-ins, or go Che Guevara with Guerrilla raids to cripple the loyalists from fulfilling their objectives, the choice is yours! Just remember, even converted mutineers can be disgruntled with your ways and leave your cause. You must make sure the crew as a whole is happy with what you are doing, lest you lose popular support. You can identify fellow mutineers by a small HUD above their heads . Loyalists and non-aligned crew must be asked for their affiliation. Prevent the Captain from fulfilling his directive and activating the Emergency Authentication Device, by safeguarding the Secondary Auth Key you spawn with. Who knows? Maybe confiscate the Captain's key as well to be double sure! NOTE: DO NOT throw your key in space to hide it. If it is exposed to space, it will be permanently toggled on, meaning the Captain's key would be the last required key to activate the device. Do note, the Captain can buy a pinpointer to look for your key, so leaving it lying in some locker is unwise, and leaving it on your person is equally unwise, shall you want to conduct guerrilla actions. Mutineer The Head Mutineer's vision and goal inspired you, and you joined his sight to peacefully or violently fight for your demands to be met! Down with the Directive! Down with the Captain! You might even be loyal to NT, and join the Mutiny believing that the fulfillment of the Directive would hurt the Company you are so fiercely loyal to! Who knows? Just make sure you do not go and embark on actions against the visions of your leader. If he is peaceful, so are you! We don't want to be disowned from the Mutiny, now do we? You do not know who the other mutineers are. Only the head mutineer does. Victory Conditions Loyalist Major Victory If the Directive was completed, and the Emergency Authentication Device was activated, the Loyalists have a Major Victory. Loyalist Minor Victory If the Directive was completed, and the Emergency Authentication Device was not activated, the Loyalists have a Minor Victory. Mutineer Major Victory If the Directive was not completed, and the Emergency Authentication Device was not activated, the Mutineers have a Major Victory. Mutineer Minor Victory If the Directive was not completed, and the Emergency Authentication Device was activated, the Mutineers have a Minor Victory. No Victory If the body count exceeds the number of mutineers or loyalists, no body wins due to a bloodbath occurring on board. E.G: If there are 14 loyalists and 6 mutineers, and 7 people died this round; no one wins. Directives Below you will find all the possible directives that the Head Loyalist might get. Alien Fraud An extensive conspiracy network aimed at defrauding NanoTrasen of large amounts of funds has been uncovered Objectives *Suspend financial accounts of all Tajaran and Unathi personnel. *Transfer their payrolls to the station account. *Terminate their employment. Bluespace Contagion A manufactured and near-undetectable virus is spreading on NanoTrasen stations. Objectives *Quarantine the following infected personnel: (Names will be listed in the Directive) *Allow one hour for a cure to be manufactured. *If no cure arrives after that time, execute and burn the infected. Financial Crisis System banks in financial crisis. Local emergency situation ongoing. Objectives *Suspend financial accounts of all civilian personnel, excluding the Head of Personnel. *Transfer their payrolls to the station account. *Terminate their employment. Research to RIPLEYs The NanoTrasen Nyx Manufactory faces an ore deficit. Financial crisis imminent. The NSS Exodus has been reassigned as a mining platform. Objectives *Reassign all research personnel, excluding the Research Director, to Shaft Miner. *Deliver X sheets of metal or minerals via the supply shuttle to CentCom. Nyx needs Women (Or Men) Recent evidence suggests Female (Or Male) aptitudes may be effected by radiation from Nyx. Objectives *Remove Female (Or Male) personnel from Command positions. *Terminate employment of all Female (Or Male) Skrell, Tajara, and Unathi. Category:Game Modes Category:Guides